Life of a Teenage Freak
by AndiIDKPSAdria1999
Summary: Being a freak is not cool...WARNING! There is sex scences,drama,romance and yes supernatural involved and it is sorta like Twilight. BUT NOPE NOT EXACTLY! So stick with me and READ! Also swearing! REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Don't become like me…please.

If you know whats good for you.

Don't become a freak.

Cause in the end.

You will regret it.

Trust me.

* * *

Ugh. Another day, another life, and another guy panting to get into my pants. Literlaly I'm not that pretty people! I hated being guilted into getting banged by guys who want to have a good time, my new reputation was not pretty and I hated being hissed at by all the ex's who called me a whore. Fuck them and fuck them all! "Yo! Indie! C'mon!" My annoying little sister hollered and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, Carly gave me the Indie nickname because I was adopted and we thought my biological parents were indians. My natural tanned skin was exactly the oppisite of Carly's and my whole family's pale white irish skin, and guess what! My family is a bunch of gingers. Carly and Mom shared a matching short curly red head cuts, and my Dad had a buzz-cut the just made him look like a weirdo and the glasses didnt help. "Malima! Come down here this instant!" My mother hollered and I sighed and growled mockingly mimicking her shrilly vocie and her snotty expressions as I stomped down the stairs to annoy her, "And stop stomping on the stairs!" she added and I giggled and walked correctly the rest of the way. As I waltzed into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table Dad frowned at me and Carly was swaying in her seat listening to her music, Dad went back to his newspaper as Mom sat down huffingly her head held high and gave a view of what she thought was her best asset. Her nose. It was pionty and narrow and tended to like to be filled with boogies and when Mom got snotty she always tilted her headback and ew...Boggie land galore. Yuck! Anyways as we at dinner I just inhaled it while Dad at it slowly reading an article, Carly tapped her fork onto her plate making chinking sounds that represented the bat of her music, and Mom just sat daintly upright, napkin on her lap, and was scowling at our uncivil eating. But since everyone else was occupied she decided I was a target to pick on and she did so willingly, "Sit up right! And put your phone away." She snapped harshly and I sighed and shook my head and got up and was out the door when Mom's shrill vocie reached my ears "You werent exscued!" she shreiked and I ignored her. I shut my door and gradualy locked it to keep my skank of a mother out of my room who liked to snoop through my stuff, weather it was clothes for a party, annoyance from me or whatever. I sat down on my bed and gradualy started to text my bestfriend.

**"Heyy"**

**"Yo. Wassup?"**

**"Nm jc parentz bein annoyin as always -_- ugh!"**

**"Gheeesh! Dont they ever give u a break? :?"**

**"Guess not...*sigh* wats up with u?"**

**"Nm Daniel is pissin me off!"**

**"What now?"**

**"I think he cheatin on me...saw him with 'post it' yesterday..."**

**"OMFG! Really? But he hates her!"**

**"Thats wat I thought!...he probably wants to get banged thats all."**

**"Why wont u bang him?" **

**"Uh cuz! I dont want to hav his baby!...yet."**

**"...tmi -.-"**

**"Ah gurl dont tlk to me bout tmi when U bang every guy who comes ur way!"**

**"Ugh F-u!"**

**"...Yay know wat Im done deallin with ur bullshit...get a life that doesnt envolve banging people all the time..."**

I exited out of the conversaion and deleted all my messages for fear of my snooping mother, me and Chloe always had fights like these so I wasnt worried of turmoil in our relationship. I checked the time and relized that conversation took longer than I thought and I set my alarm and went to pull out my pj's when I relized I had plans, I sighed as I remembered that I had a boy named Miechal I had to lay tonight. And on cue there was a chink on my window and I siged wearily and unlatched it and the jock clamored in and unziped his jeans, he was an easy target to score money on and he paid me to have sex with him all the time. He was a regular customer. He pulled down his pants and then took off his shirt and stared to pull off mine, I let him and he unbottoned m jeans as I played with his hair and ran my fingers through it. And in 5 minutes flat we were standing in our underwear and he handed me the cash and I counted it and put it in my wallet, I turned around and put my hands on my hips "What do you want tonight?" I asked twirling my hair sggestivly like I was supposed to do. He thought about it for minute then said "Regular." he said and I nodded and sat on my bed and he came towards me, I pulled out the long ribbons and he took them and I obiedently sat still and limp. He satrted kissing me and shoved his tounge down my throat and started to caress my breasts and he nibbled my ear, then stopped and picked me up and laid me across the bed and positioned my arms above my head. Then he tied my wrists to my bedposts and now I was unable to move my arms and he unclipped my bra and my breasts went heavy, he teased my nipples and plunged his fingers into me and then he tore off my panties and removed his underwear and took me.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is harsh.

Reality sucks.

Growing up is stupid.

Life is retarded.

But life sucks more when your a freak.

* * *

The next day...

I was soooo tired and it wasnt even funny! Okay today was the day I was going to quit being a sex bunny for all the guys to play with, and it was about time to earn a good reputation then a bad one that made the guys all hot and the girls all bitches. I got up and hid the ribbons and changed the bed sheets and covers, and I tied up my fussed up hair into a messy bun and started to put on my make-up for the day butt naked. And I picked through my clothes and picked out a tight-fitting tank-top and loose blue jogging pants, and I put in my diamond studs and clear glossy lip-gloss. Then relizing I had an hour before school I snagged my laptop and concluded my research of my life, I found a website that helped adopted kids to find their biological parents. And so far me...its been a total bust. Great. I started typing into the program and put in my description: Long, dark, curly black hair, weird bluish purple eyes that did not at all help me from being a freak, and my natural tanned slightly paler than a indian which made no sense to my nickname (wierd right?) I pressed enter and it started to load and caculate through all the 'important' main files and I watched it for a few moments before there was a hard knock on my door, "Malima! Get up!" my mother shreiked on the other side of the door and I winced for I was starting to doze off after I entered the info. I minimized the window and started to pack up my laptop and then there was another softer knock on my door, I lifted my bags onto my shoulder and unlocked my door and frowned at my sister who stood there with her hand on her hip. "Why the hell was there a guy climbing in and out of your window?" she demanded and I froze. Oh shit! She tapped her foot making clicking noises that instantly annoyed me into a comeback "None of your damn business." I snapped and stepped around her and started down the stairs, "I will tell Mom!" she threatened and I froze on the bottom step and glared back up to my red head ginger sister. She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest and I sighed and put on a forced smile of apology "Sorry. Besides its not happening again." I gritted out and suprisingly those words rang true and thank god she knew that, "Fine." she huffed and went back to her room to get ready while I unfroze and made way to the kitchen. I walked in and plopped my two bags onto the ground near the doorway and shuffled my way to the coffee pot and poured mine to go, and yes as a joke my sister joked that my biological must've liked black and therefore I did. "Carly! Malima! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!" My Mom hollered somewhere throughout the house and I shook my head and grabbed my stuff and headed out to my horrid bus, I waited at my bus stop and I glanced at my cell and groaned "Bus gonna be late again?" I heard someone ask behind me and I glanced back and gave a dramtic sigh. "Yes! Why cant Robin ever get it right!" I exclaimed and threw my arms up in and stompped my foot for a theatrical affect and Scotty laughed at my expense and I smiled and turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips, Scotty had dark black bangs that fell into his eyes and blue eyes that always caught mine and he had pale skin. But he was also Carly's boyfriend. "Scotty!" Carly squealed and flew into his arms as he caught the energetic redhead and I rolled my eyes and turned away as they kissed in greeting, I may have a teensy crush on the kid but we could never be togther even if him and Carly would break up which is unlikly since they are goin on their first year aniversary. I looked back to the road and the mustard yellow bus turned the corner and hit the curb like always and Carly and Scotty tore their lips apart, the bus pulled to a stop and I coughed with the nasty smoke it pulled in and I climbed aboard as the door creaked open. I climbed to the first empty seat I see and I sat down and I noticed a new kid that hesitantly climbed on after Carly and Scotty I frowned not noticing him before, he glanced around nervously and I noticed that the only seats avaliable were with the jerks and I gestured towards the boy to come sit next to me. He relaxed and sat down next to me relief and thankfulness shown on his face and he turned to me "Thanks." he said quietly and shyly and I gave the kid a friendly smile that he seemed to need, "No problem." I responded and he nodded and pulled out his Ipod and put in the earbuds and I couldnt help but study him. Green eyes that seemed to be an unusual combanation with his tan skin and buzz-cut black hair, and he had the slight show of a tattoo that can only be shown with his shirt off. I shook my head and took out my own Ipod and zoned out the world in my music and i couldnt help but wonder who was this kid that sat next to me?

**Homeroom**

I put my stuff into my locker and headed to the library my laptop in hand and thats when I noticed the Popular's in my way, the Populars were a group with the mix of blonde's who's goals in life to become a star of some kind and cheerleaders. I sighed and went to walk around then and hoped they wouldnt notice me but the prettiest and leader of course had to notice the whore who slept with her cheating jock boyfriend, "Hey look its freak!" she cackled and pointed at me with her freshly manicured nails and I snapped back a retort "Well look who it is. Plastic. Did you finally get that boob job so that Brad will notice you again?" and her perfect face turned red with rage at the insult. She opened her mouth to spit her fury but the bell rang and I winked at her and turned giving her a mock wave of good-bye, and headed to my homeroom which all and all was boring.

**1st Hour**

I sat in boredem next to Riley one of the Pop's who just yawned and painted her nails, Mr. Sethren started his daily drawl that put the class asleep about the importance of Socail studies and how it should affect our lives in the future. I personally didnt care and doodled into my notebook waiting for the bell to put me out of my misery, when something unusual happened "Today I will announce that you will be working in groups on a skit. To explain your subject." Mr. Sethren announced and the class perked up in intrest. My group spoiled it though:

**Abury Genson: Pop's**

**Austin Buearu: Jock**

**Beante Marmal: Nerd**

**Scotty Danuru: Only good person in group**

**Malima Itisun: Freak**

**Carson Brax: Unknown Who the hell is that?**

Turned out Carson was the kid I let sit next to me on the bus with the interesting eyes.

**2nd Hour**

Boredem: Math

**3rd hour**

More boredem: Language Arts

**4th Hour**

Is boredem the only thing in Highschool ment for me?: Photo Voice (Involves camera's)

**5th Hour**

Disturbing in many ways...(I had no idea sex looked that way when your connected...ewww!): Health

**6th Hour**

Yes! Finally Science the only subject that I enjoyed and to my delightment Scotty sat next to me without the supervision of Carly, and we did a fun experiment which ended up me and Scotty with a gelitin mess. Who knew science could be so fun?


	3. Chapter 3

You have to love...love.

Simple, yet demanding.

Can give you the ultimate bliss.

Or the ultimate destruction.

By being in love as a freak?

It's only sent to destroy you.

Trust me.

* * *

**2 months later...**

"I am so celebrating!" Chloe announced and held up a bottle of vodka and slipped some into her snow cone that she made out of her machine, "Why?" i asked and she poured some into my snow cone and I took a plastic spoon and chipped off some of the artifcial flavored ice. "Cause its been two months since you've had sex!" she giggled excitedly and licked her snow cone while I laughed and shook my head "I no longer am a sex bunny!" I hollered and Chloe wooped and shook her hips, I laughed and threw my head back flicking my hair flirtiously and glanced back at Carly and Scotty who tagged along. They watched us both with wide eyes and confusion and Chloe giggled and gasped dramtically putting a hand on her plump tiny lips, "Oh dear my! Didnt Mali tell you her secret sex life?" Chloe gasped and Carly and Scotty hesitantly shook their heads and I laughed as Chloe straightend herself and got ready for a long analogy. "Well I cannot believe you didnt hear the amazing sex tales from the boys Scotty? Huh weird. And Carly have you ever heard the reason your sis is called a whore by most of the girls in this school? No? Wow. Well your sister was paid to become a sex bunny by almost all of the boys in this school and you know what? She didnt get pregnat and any kind of nasty disease which is crazy right!? Well anyways now it is your secret that you have to keep or i will cut off those pretty little red curls if you tell your mother." Chloe smiled sweetly and Carly shrank into Scotty's embrace while I laughed and drained the melted liquid out of the cone, while Scotty frowned at me "Wow. I would've never have telled." he mummbled and I immediatly flushed in shame and Carly straightend "So thats why you are always acting so slutty!" she blurted out and I stiffened and so did chloe and she went into defensive best friend. "What did you say ginger bitch?" she spat and I glared icily at Carly while she glared defiantly at Chloe which is a big mistake, "I said my sister is slutty sometimes and thats the reason." Carly said defiantly and I put a restraining hand on Chloe and she relaxed and I stiffened again uh oh. "Well at least she's stopped now and you are now in full engine to become a slut yourself. Dressing in slinky clothes, your tounge down your boyfriends throat 24/7, and then behind his back like a whore and a cheating skank you put your tounge down another guy's throat." Chloe hissed and I only sat there eyes wide while Carly's narrowed, but the damage was done and Scotty pushed Carly off him and he glared down at her shoving his hands in his pockets, "Scotty-" she started wimpering but silently he turned away and stalked towards me and crashed his lips against mine. I sat stiffened underneath his lips and he backed away as suddenly as he came and bolted out the back door, Carly on his heels and after a minute or two Chloe humpfed in triumph and I shook my head at my devious bestfriend. "I got to go bye Chloe." I said and left the room while Chloe mummered good-bye I was just walking down the street when I notice Scotty's car speeding past me and I frowned for a moment why was he driving so fast? When I noticed Carly's car tailing him too close. My eyes rounded and I threw done my stuff and sprinted after them screaming for Carly to back off before she caused a accident, but it didnt do any good and then there was a stop sign and a good responsible driver Scotty slowed down and that was it. Carly slammed into him head on and I screamed in horrer and wipped out my cell and dialed 911 I quickly told them the location and reason horror in my vocie and fear, and I hung up and sprinted to Scotty and Carly. Carly was knocked out against her dashboard blood trickling from her forehead and I ripped open her door and unclicked her seat belt and pulled her out, then I moved onto Scotty who was much worse than my sister and my heart lurched. Blood trickled from his nose and forehead and his breathing was wet and raspy and he looked at me pure fear shone on his face and he looked like a scared kid, "Mali." he gasped and coughed and blood spurted from his nose and I gently unclicked his eat belt and slid him down to the ground while he moaned and groaned in pain. "Mali...Carly?" he gasped out and I glanced back to my sister and paled and sprinted out to her as i relized her skin has gone white and her breathing ceased, "No. No. Carly you stay with me!" I pleaded my voice becoming higher and I started CPR and continued with no results 3 minutes later when the paramedics arrived and wheeled her and Scotty away from me. In my fuzziness in what happened I screamed for them to let me stay with her and they refused the ambulance was already full with two paitents in it, and they left me there after a phone call to my parents and in the end after an hour just sitting on the sidewalk next to the broken twisted cars that were being cleaned up Dad came for me. "Oh Malima!" he gasped out and took me into his arms tears streaming down his face as I numbly climbed into the car and we raced away from the horrific scene in which later I have found out was the last time I have seen my sister alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Love gives.

Death takes.

I say blood runs in both.

And in the end,

Sparks fly,

And Death sucks.

* * *

"Malima can you please come down now?" Mom called up her vocie not quite as peircing as it was two months ago and I glanced at my open door, then ignored her and typed furiously on my blog which I created out of a memorial to Carly.

_**"For all you bitches who where a bitch to my sister fuck you and go to hell. And never ever say she was sweet and you'll miss her cuz u wont and dont care that she's six feet in the ground!"**_

I immediatly got answers to my blog answer to Amber's (Pop) post.

**"Calm down Mali she's just showing respect." -Todd**

**"**_Uh no! Todd whoeva! Amber was a stone cold bitch and she's just havin fun screwin with my BFF!" -Chloe_

**"Yo! This is supposed to be a peaceful blog...not a place where you chicks fight all the time." -Kyle**

**"You got that right man." -Todd**

**"**_Hey! Ur part of this damn fight! So no talkin!" -Chloe_

**_"Will you all just shut up! Ur givin me a computerized headache!" -FREAK!_**

_"Ugh! Mali! I told u not to call yourself that! Ur not a FREAK!" -Chloe_

**_"Ugh since when did you become my Mom?" -FREAK!_**

_"Since your Mom became a mute." - Chloe_

**_"...Fuck off bitch dont talk to me..." -FREAK!_**

_"Oh dont call me a bitch!" -Chloe_

_"**Im callin you a damn bitch since you called my sister a slut and a whore before she died!" -PISSED OFF FREAK!**_

_"...she deserved it at the time..." -Chloe_

_"**Did she deserve to die to?" -FREAK!**_

**"Whoa! You called her those things Chloe?" -Daniel 3 Chloe**

**"**_Ugh dont get in this Dan!" -Chloe_

**"Way to be a bitch Chloe." -Greg**

**"Yah who stuck a stick up ur ass?" -Daniel 3 Chloe**

**"**_Ugh fuck off Daniel!" -Chloe_

"**...fine...I dont want a selfish bitch as a girlfriend anyway..." -Daniel /3 Chloe**

**"**_Ugh im not doin this right now...ttyl Daniel?" -Chloe_

**"Ugh no I dont want to talk to u. Dont have anything to say cuz im not dattin u." -Daniel/single!**

"_FINE!" -Chloe/Pissed off and free of Daniel at last!_

_"Uhhh awkward..." - CiCi :,(_

**_"Tell me bout it...Hey! Got my adoption results! But I havent looked at them yet..." -FREAK SCARED_**

**"Tell!" - Todd**

**"Tell!" - Daniel/Single!**

**"Tell!" - Kyle**

**"Tell us girl!" -** Greg

_"Yeah Spill!" CiCi curious?_

**_"The results are... Date of Birth: April 16_**

**_Hair color: Black, long, curling hair_**

**_Skin color: Natural tanned skin (Native heirtage) sis was right I am indian well only half._**

**_Eye color: Blue/Purple eyes_**

**_Adoptive Parents: Miechal Itisun and Margret Itisun_**

**_Biological Parents: Father: Nathianual Grey and Mother: Unknown _**

**_Adoptive parent's origin: Originated from Ireland_**

**_Biological Parent's origin: Father originated from the La Brook reservation and Mother's origin unknown_**

**_Biological parent's # if needed: 345-789-0723_**

**_Biological parent's address: Cottage # 16 near the forest and in La Brook reservation_**

**_...Wow got more info than I wanted... thats crazy!" -FREAK FREAKED OUT!_**

_"Wow.." CiCi..._

**"Cool!" - Todd, Daniel/Single!, Greg, and Kyle**

**"Congrats on your find Mali." -Scotty&Carly Forever**

**"SCOTTY!" - CICI: **

_**"...thx hw r u?" -FREAK**_

_**"**_**...good and you?" -Scotty&Lookin for new girl**

**"_Fine I found my parents! Well my Dad... and I wanna meet them." -Malima: FREAK!_**

**_"_Whoa girlfriend I dont think thats a good idea!" - Greg**

**"_I need to...I have too and I dont know why...anywho I gtg." -FREAK GO BYE BYE NOW_**

**"Bye." - Greg, Daniel/Single,Kyle,Scotty&Lookin for a new girl and CiCi :,(**

I logged off and sighed and sat back and pulled out my cell and started to text Scotty, man I was on a roll with electronics lately.

_"Heyy...So hw r u really?" _

**"Fine...Really im good...I gtg"**

I frowned and clicked off my phone and I heard Mom holler again "MALIMA DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" and I sighed and rolled off my bed and sloched down the stairs, and scowled at Mom and Dad sitting daintly in there chairs and eating Dad couldnt read the newspaper at the table nor could i text anymore thanks to Mom who now demanded perfect dinners. I glared at her while I chewed silently and she tilted her head up giving me a full view of her boggies slightly intimadated in my stare which surprised me, and when I was finished I got up silently and stormed from the room that only held tension and awkwardness that was my relationship with my parents now. I went back up to my room like a hermit and went back to the website and I stared at the cell number and I made my descision, time to finally speak to my real father and find out my real family.

"Hello?" a young boy's vocie answered and I frowned maybe I got the wrong number.

"Hi can I speak to Mr. Grey?" I asked and there was a pause before he asked

"And who are you?"

"I-i'm his daughter and who are you?"

"Im his bestfriend's son and Nate doesnt have a daughter." he said matter-of-factly and I humpfhed.

"I was adopted." I snapped and there was silence then static as if the phone was bing jostled around then

"Hello?" an older man said gruffly and my heart turned to ice,

"Hi Im Malima Itisan and Im your daighter you gave up 16 years ago." I said formally and the old man sighed and muttered something like damn leech.

"Yes and im Nate Grey and Im your father?" He assumed and I replied with a yes and there was another silence.

"Well am I allowed to meet you?" I asked and Nate hesitated

"Well...alright but you have to wait intil the summer alright? 2 months shouldnt kill ya right?" he said and we thought up a date.

"Well good-bye kid." he said gruffly and hung-up before I could utter my good-bye and I frowned down at the phone, two months before I could meet my father and who was that kid?


	5. Chapter 5

The truth hurts.

Lies burns.

Secrets are quiet.

Questions are asked.

But being a freak.

Its a way diffrent story.

* * *

**2 months later...**

"I cannot believe you did this! Do you want to destroy us even futhur!" Mom hissed in my face and her brown eyes held fury and hatred directed at me, and I gave her a equal glare while Dad shifted on his feet clearly uncomfortable. "Why are you continuesly acting like a bitchy brat! I would give anything to have my baby back but you dont seem to care that you have a future and she doesnt!" Mom screamed in my face and I did the only thing in my mind, I spitted into her face to get her pointy bad breath mouth away from spitting on me even futhur. "ARGHH!" she shreiked and slapped me and all I saw was red for a moment then fury filled I yelled in her face "OH YEAH IM IN MY DAMN ROOM TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! A PEEPING TOM THAT GOES THROUGH MY STUFF AND A BITCH WHO ONLY WAS A ASS TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" I screamed and she backed away with a sour look and stormed into the living room, while Dad just stood there and shifted when I looked at him waitingly and he cleared his throat and opened the door and walked out. While I grabbed my backpack and hurried after him I glanced back at my home before climbing into the car and driving away to see my real father, I figured out that La Brook was located next to the town Big Brook and the those places were located in Washington next to Seattle. "Are you sure about this? I mean are you sure you want to leave us?" Dad asked awkwardly and I sat up straighter and looked straight ahead "Yes. I have to find my own family Da- Miechal." I said firmly and he paled slightly "But I thought I was your Dad and me and your Mom are your family?" he said in disbelief at my words and I shook my head, "No. Sorry but you guys had your family that I always felt like a outsider in and I need to find my true family, which is not you guys." I told him and tension and silence filled the car and Miechal's face hardened. "Your mother is right...you are a brat." Miechal muttered and I scowled and turned away from him and looked out the window I pulled out my cell and started texting Chloe, I havent been in contact with Scotty since the blog incident and yet yes Daniel and Chloe havent got back together which was surprising.

**"Heyy. Im on my way to see my DAD! LIKE THE REAL ONE!"**

**"...So u really leavin?"**

**"...Yeah...dont know how long I'll be gone."**

**"Well...can I tell you somethin?"**

**"Yeah sure anything girl."**

**"Yay know on THAT day...I only said those things (BTW R TRUE!) cuz I thought if I did u and Scotty could be together..."**

**"...*sigh*...If me and Scotty were ever together it would be as if I and him were betryaing Carly...Even if I loved him and he loved me I would not date him."**

**"Oh...well Scotty has been askin for u."**

**"Well if he waz askin for me he shoulda texted me..."**

**"Mali he's nervous to talk to u cuz he thinks u blam him for the accident and Carly's death...infact he blames himself too."**

**"He shouldnt...he should never blame himself...tell him that kay?"**

**"Maybe u should tell him." **

**"Cant Im almost to the airport. Can u do it PLZ!"**

**"Ugh fine...TTYL! AND SEE U SOON GIRLFRIEND!XOXOXO!"**

**"LOL BYE BYE GIRLFRIEND!"**

As we pulled to the entrance of the larg bustling airport, I couldnt help but look at Miechal and feel slightly sad and guilty. He was one of the decent ones to me and I felt bad about the things I said to him, "Good-bye Miechal." I told him and his name sounded foriegn on my tounge and the way he stiffened slightly it was probably foriegn to hear. "Good-bye." he said stiffley and I climbed out of the car and dragged my backpack with me and Miechal rolled up my window and peeled away without a second glance, and I nervously turned and walked into the airport and tried to gain control of my surrondings. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out and frowned. It was a message from Scotty.

**"Bye will miss u around here.:,("**

And I couldnt help but slightly tear at that and I put my phone away and got to a nearest ticket booth, "Hello. One ticket was reserved for Malima Itisun for a one-way-ticket to Seattle Washington." I told the ticket lady formally and she nodded boredly and looked up my name then printed out the slick plane ticket. "Go through Customs and then your plane waiting area is in aisle 25." she drawled boredly and I nodded at her information and walked over to the Customs area, the cops scrutinized me carefully and eyed my backpack and ticket "Can you please take of your backpack and hand us your ticket please Miss?" A burly cop basically comanded me and I nervously removed my backpack "Is there a problem officers?" I asked as the digged through my bag as I handed over my ticket. They scrutinized my ticket and the police officer who ransacked my bag shook his head before they answered my question, "No none at all miss you can go cathc your flight now." he said and handed me my backpack and ticket and I literally ran out of there. Damn who knew cops could be so scary. As I boarded my flight and took off away from my home I couldnt help but feel a sense of loss, I just left everything I knew and loved behind just to find a life that was never ment for me. Maybe I was a freak, brat, whore, slut and a bitch but I knew that this was the path for me, my path didnt belong to be a freak for the rest of my life. It was to be something good...something else...I was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

You think you know me.

But you dont.

So dont mess with me.

Cause when freaks are messed with.

Its not really pretty.

Trust me.

* * *

I fidgeted on my seat next to the snoring old dude who couldnt stop snoring if it ment to save his life, and I glanced at the time again and it gave my heart a jolt. 5 minutes before we land I could already feel the plans desent in my belly, and I chewed my gum to keep my ears from popping an old trick Carly taught me. Carly...man how I missed my sis. Tears pricked my eyes as I thought about the curly read head and I quickly took a deep breath and the memories and tears dissapered, no way in hell was I going to see my real dad for the first time tear-stained and red-eyed. That would totally be NOT cool. The plane landed with a hard jolt and my heart did smomersaults as it pulled to a complete stop and we started unboarding, I shouldered my backpack took a deep breath and climbed off the plane. As I made my way through the crowds and to the exit and/or entrance where Nate or Dad whatever would pick me up, he described his car in full detail so I would spot it no problem in the sea of cars. But I saw no cars of his description and frownd and found the nearest bench and sat down, about 15 minutes later a women who's hair was wild and cradling an wailing infant sat next to me and tried to calm the screamng baby. Her eyes flicked around and when I winced as the infant gave a shreik louder than the rest she noticed me beside her, "Oh dear! Can you please hold my baby? I have to go to the restroom. His name is Destri and his brother is coming. Can you watch them both and protect them?" she pleaded and before I could utter a word she pushed the wailing infant into my arms and bolted. I sat there in complete disbelief for a second and a wail snapped me out of my gaze and I saw the woman also left her purse behind, and I couldnt help it. I snooped. I found there were documents of two children in there.

**Name: Destri Martinez**

**Date of Birth: June 13, 2012**

**Age: 27 days**

**Eye color: Brown eyes**

**Hair color: Black**

**Skin color: Tan**

**Name of Father: David Arsen (Deceased in car accident)**

**Name of Mother: Hanna Arsen**

**Siblings?: Devin Martinez**

**Extra info: Dont share last name due to mother being put in Witness Protection Program. Recently released due to death of man hunting them down.**

**Name: Devin Martinez**

**Date of Birth: May 14, 1998**

**Age: 14**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Black**

**Skin color: Tan**

**Name of Father: David Arsen (deceased in car accident)**

**Name of Mother: Hanna Arsen**

**Siblings?: Destri Martinez**

**Extra info: Doesnt share last name to Mother and Father and was recently let out of Witness Protection Program.**

My mouth popped open in surprise and then I tuffed the papers back into the purse and tried to calm the wailing infant, man this kid had lungs and I shushed and rocked and cooed all that stuff moms do. And surprisingly the baby calmed and looked at me with intelligent eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the infant, his large bambi eyes were so cute and he held my thumb tight and started to hazily drift to sleep. "Having fun holding my brother?" A boy said grumpily behind me and I whipped my head around just in time to see a boy stalking around the bench and plopping himself next to me, he had steely blue eyes and black hair that was in need for a haircut and he had a black skull pattern shirt and ripped shoes and jeans and he topped it off with a scowl. "Where's my Mom?" he demanded and I straightened at his threatening tone and glared at him steely "She took off to the bathroom after she left her purse and the baby behind with me." I told him and he frowned "How long ago?" he asked and I shrugged and glanced at my cell, "Uh like 10 minutes ago...how long does it take her to go pee?" I told him and his frown futhered "Did she say anything to you?" he questioned and I shrugged "Just your brother's name and you were coming and then asking if I could watch you both and protect you. And then took off before I could say a word. But I can watch you and protect you. You can count on me." I said and smiled softly as the boy's frowned slackened and horror took his vocie "She wouldnt leave us right?" he asked me his voice sounding like a small kid. My smiled dropped and I reliezed it's been 15 minutes since she left and I relized that could be a good posibility she looked pretty unstable, the boy saw the answer on my face and his crumpled and tears pooled in his eyes spilling over. I juggled the boy's slepping little brother and wrapped an arm around him comforting the kid, "Hey...shush shush...you'll be okay...I'll take care of you promise." I told him softly and he looked at me. "You will?" he hiccuped and I nodded and gave him a soft smile. He then got control of himself and like a 14 year old kid he shook off my arm and scooted away in embaressment, just what I would've done and I held Destri with both arms and searched for my father's car again. But now I was worried, maybe he wouldnt take care of me now that I had two mouths to feed. "So...Your Devin right?" I started a little awkwardly and pressed buttons on my phone absentmindly, Devin nodded "And who are you?" he asked and I laughed of course he would like to know his new 'parent's' name "Malima Itisun or Grey. I dot know. At your service." I smiled and he laughed slightly. "What do you mean 'I dont know?'" he frowned and I fidgeted "Um I am adopted and I'm meeting with my real dad for the first time...I kinda had a fallout with my family." I told him and looked at Destri's face "Why?" Devin pressed "My sister died..." "Oh sorry for your loss." "Its fine." there was a few moments of awkward silence when my heart lurched. The car my Dad described was pulling in front of us and a middle-aged man hopped out and scruitinzed us, "Well. I would've thought you have no kids kid." he said gruffly and disappointment layered his vocie and my haert lept to my throat. "Um I-I dont have kids...well intil a hour ago... there Mom abandoned them and made me promise to take care of them and protect them." I stuttered and the gu's face softened a few degree's, "Okay good. Now I dont have to know I let my daugher get pregnant and twice." he muttered then his face melted completly in a full-blown grin that made my heart sore from flipping to much. "Good to see you sweetie." he boomed and opened his arms for a hug and my eyes filled with tears as I handed Devin Destri and run into his arms. My dream came true and I had a feeling that I would never leave my real dad, and that thought was bitter-sweet. I was leaving Marget, Miechal, Chloe, my old life, and sigh Scotty for good. And at that thought my eyes filled with diffrent tears. Loss and Happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Being trusted gives you joy.

Being betrayed gives you hate.

Being loved gives love.

Or hate.

Being a freak.

You could never be sure.

* * *

As we drove out of the airport and onto the highway, Destri in my arms and Devin in the backseat and I could hear small snores that indicated he was asleep. Dad cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably "So-" he started "Why did you give me up?" I blurted out cutting him off and he winced and I flushed, "Sorry...Just need to know here." I mumbbled and he sighed in understanding "It's a long story Mal and a difficult one that I cant explian now." he said wearily and I nodded and I knew this conversation was'nt over. "So...who was that kid I talked to when I first called?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, Dad chuckled and shook his head "You mean Rafe? He's just being a little protective of his people. Being Alpha and all-" he chuckled but stopped abruptly and paled as if he said too much and I tilted my head. "Alpha?" I said confusedly and he stiffened "Drop it." he muttered and I clamped my mouth shut. What did he mean about Alpha? Dad cleared his throat "Well. Fill me in on all the deatils of your life." he asked and I sighed took a deep breath, and spilled out my whole life for him to hear. He was a good listener. "Sorry bout your sis." he grummbled and I shrugged "It's fine...It was her fault. She was the one who slammed into him." I said hoarsly and angrily and tears flooded my eyes and droplets dropped onto Destri's fleece blanket he was wrapped in, "Oh sweetie." he whispered and I shook my head and looked out the window hating myself for the moment of grief. Silence enveloped the car for the rest of the car ride and night fell and the stars shimmered above the tree's as we turned onto a country road, "Wake the kids we['ll be home in a few minutes." Dad grummbeled and I yawned and nodded. I turned and reached back with one hand and gently shook Devin awake "Were almost there." I whispered and he groaned groggily and yawned, his eyes were droupped and still filled with sleep and he looked cute like a little kid with his soft features softened by sleep. As we pulled into the driveway of a slightly large cottage he sat up eyes bright and alert and Dad turned the car off and climbed out, taking my stuff I gently removed my self and Destri from the veichle and Devin scrambled out too. "C'mon in." Dad smiled and took my backpack and Hanna's purse and lead us inside the cottage, it seemed to glow with life and I hesitated and so did Devin who hovered behind me Dad looked back and grinned. "Just thought I could inroduce you to the family." he smiled and my stomatch did a filp. OH SHIT! Dad flew open the door and poured out from the cottage whispers of coversations and Dad boomed "Well look at everyone!" and then poked his head out at me, "C'mon kid." he said and disappered back inside I hesitantly followed and the flow of conversation hushed as I turned the corner coming into the living room. There was at least 20 to 30 people sitting or standing in the room, and they all had their array of colored eyes on me and the kids. But as their eyes fell on the kids and Destri in my arms disapproval shone in most of their eyes and some had a sense of shock on their faces, I flushed and hurriedly explianed "Oh their not mine like literally." I told them looking deown embarrased at their scrutiny and some of their faces brightned but others held a sense of wariness. "Well come on now you lot! Introduce yourselfs!" my Dad boomed and I jumped for a sense of silence and tension settled over the room, hesitantly I gave a awkward wave "Um hi. I'm Malima Itisun and I can guess you guys know why i'm here." I said lamly and dropped my hand cheeks burning furiously. I nudged Devin and he started and looked to his toes "Um well i'm Devin and that's my brother Destri" he pointed to Destri sleeping peacfully in my arms "And I just met Mali today at the airport, cause my Mom trusted her to take care of us and then she promptly abandoned us." Devin finished on a grim note and a streak of sympathy ran through me and I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Well it seems right that we introduce ourselves then." A plump woman said kindly and she strode forward and held out her hand smiling "Im Ellie." she smiled while I shook her hand and I gave the woman a hesitant smile, she shook Devin's hand and cooed over Destri and then it seemed everyone was crowding around in order to meet me. I could hardly hold onto names when Dad saved me "Alright! Time to get these youngsters to bed now!" he boomed and I pushed through the crowds with a firm grip on Destri and Devin, I followed Dad upstairs which remarkably cut off most of the sound that was being emmited down stairs. "Here give me the baby. I know where to put him." Dad grunted and I put Destri in the awkward cradled Dad made and as he walked down the hall with him to put him in the room at the end of the hall, Devin watched him go with trailing eyes and I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Dad came out and closed the door of the room quietly and then told us our rooms which where right next to each other, "Well just to let you know Ellie and Lucien are boarding with us as well." Dad informed us and I cocked my head "Lucien who?" I asked and he smiled "You'll see in the morning." he said mysteriously and that was it. I opened the door to my room entered and without even putting pj's on I crashed on my bed, welcoming the peaceful waters of sleep.


End file.
